


Beg Me For It Drabbles

by Icarus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-22
Updated: 2006-01-22
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarus/pseuds/Icarus
Summary: Little tidbits of thoughts and actions





	Beg Me For It Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Less Than Sane

__

 

__

After that first night with Draco, he was still asleep while I got dressed to go to work as if everything were normal. I went to my office and just stared at the wall, never mind playing darts or anything. I’d completely cracked. I mean, I slept with Draco Malfoy. I’d saved his life and then I… it had all made sense the night before. Somehow. 

__

I decided no matter how low I’d fallen, that was the limit. We could kill Lucius without, um, all that. 

__

Heh. That didn’t last.

__

 

__

Property and Territory

__

 

__

We circled like two cats trapped in each other's territory. In bed it was, "shove over, Weasley," while I told him there was plenty of room — on the **floor**. Finally I’d had enough; pulled some strings and managed to trade for an illegal extra blanket. I tossed it at him: 

__

"Here. Got you your own blanket." 

__

I could tell that stung. I felt a little guilty. 

__

 

Problem, Anyone?

__

 

__

Now I could tell those girls in Slytherin, the ones with the Maternity Charms? — yeah, Draco’s told me all about that shit — that playing hard to get doesn’t work with Malfoy. But being easy to get, and then saying ‘no’ after you’ve had him? That’s an insult in his book. 

__

He came to my office, sat on my paperwork, and put his foot up on my chair. With me in it. 

__

Wanted to know what my problem was.

__

__

The Rules of the Game

__

 

__

I explained all the prison rules to Malfoy. There were a lot of them. Sections were not to mix, the curfews, rations, the lines to do laundry once a week, work hours — though we could work overtime if we wanted. Ha.

__

Finally he asked, "Did you have to kill someone for that blanket?"

__

"No. Percy got it for me." When I saw his funny look I explained. "He works overtime."

__

"For Death Eaters?" Wasn’t much I could say to that. Percy was Percy. 

__

Then Malfoy got this pitying look on his face. 

__

"Just how long have you been here, Ron?"

__

 

__

Trapped

__

 

__

One day there was a commotion outside my office, and I heard Draco’s voice — what the hell was he doing here? — the trolls weren’t letting him through! I threw open the door before they could haul him away. He wore the wrong-coloured robe for my section! My assistant invented an appointment, and we got him into my office — fast. His eyes were a little dilated. I realised it hadn’t been that long since the Arena. 

__

"Want some lunch?" I asked finally. 

__

He just nodded.

__

 

__

Sotto Voce

__

 

__

You think after living with someone for months you’d know everything about them. But I came home a little early one day and as I opened the door, I heard this singing. Just one high, choirboy voice. I think it was Italian. I stayed absolutely still, hushed. 

__

I didn’t make a sound until his singing stopped. And I didn’t move for a moment after that, either. 

__

I never told him that I heard.

__

 

__

The Beach

__

 

__

Draco taught me his trick of getting through the weekly ‘rah-rah Death Eater’ meetings — he’s done them since he was a kid. While they droned on, we visualized a beach so clearly, you could count the sparkling grains of sand as they sifted through your hands. He built sand castles, while I had seagulls, rocks, and different tides, and seaweed washed up onto the beach. Heh. No doubt with our glazed, happy faces we looked like good little Death Eaters. 

__  
  


Invisible Friend

_Strange, that Draco never mentioned his friends. I mean, I talked about Harry all the time. Actually — now this is going to sound crazy — I also talked_ to _Harry. Little habit I started before Draco arrived, when I was alone. I used to tell Harry everything, and well, I was never one to talk to myself. Heh. Just so long as he doesn’t answer back, right? Once Draco arrived, I mostly talked to Harry about him. Just working some things out, you know. I suppose I just wanted to share Draco with someone._

  


Guess Who?

__

 

__

Draco turns up at my office sometimes -- scares the piss out of me when there’s suddenly hands over my eyes and a whispered, "Guess who?" into the back of my neck. How he can sneak up on me… my desk faces the door! It’s liked being pounced on by a baby tiger; you know it’s playing, but he’s also learning how to kill. Blind, heart racing, I think: Lucius is a dead man. 

__

 

__

Open Door Policy

__

 

__

I only let him top me on my desk the one time, I mean, I have an open door policy. Of course it goes both ways with us. Fair's fair. I can still feel the robes bunched up around my waist, and see the smile wash across his face as he came. 

__

He said, 'I can't believe I'm having hot sex with Weasley.' 

__

I couldn't believe he said we were having hot sex. Not that I didn't agree. But compliments from Draco were rare, and you'd better not say anything if one slipped out, or he'd take it back.

__  
  


Fetish

_And there was something about going straight from fear to sex that was really_ hot! _I told him, "I think I’m developing a fetish."_

_"Don’t be an idiot. You don’t develop fetishes - you discover them."_

_"I think I’m discovering a fetish," I said, not to be distracted from the point._

_He laughed. "Yeah, I’d say so."_

 

A Little Practice

_One time I come home with a bunch of packages and this dead-weight drops on me from the ceiling. Crazy bloke! That was it for the eggs. As I disentangled myself from Draco, he lectured me: “Always look up! How many times do I have to tell you? Keep your eyes open!”_

_“Could you not do this on ration day?”_

_“So sorry, Ron. Let’s check with the Death Eaters and schedule the war around your busy social calendar. Does next Tuesday at two suit?”_

 

A Mad Plan

_Maybe we were crazy. Oh, all right, Draco and I are definitely crazy. But I believe we over-estimate the Death Eaters. No — hear me out. It’s only human, I think, to exaggerate how powerful your captors are. I mean, who wants to admit you lost to some weakling, right? But I’ve lost to bad chess players. Winning doesn’t make them any better. It’s irrational, and it keeps people from fighting back._

 

More To A Kiss  
  


Ron leaned down to kiss Draco, his warm, firm lips parting beneath him. He remembered when they didn't kiss. Rather silly, given everything else they were doing. Then one night, they just – did it. It started with nips and kisses to the chest, neck, a little nibble at the ears, mouth sliding along his jaw... Ron was surprised, and then amazed that they hadn't done this before. 

It had become a personal favourite to get Draco all hot and bothered, then silence his sighs, feel his breaths against his cheek, with that up-close white smile as they parted for a moment, wet and bemused. He found Draco was a pro at kissing, cool and collected. He responded effortlessly to every little signal; while Ron knew how to pour his soul into a kiss, and liked to make the other person forget if they're sitting or standing. 

That first time, well, Draco's chest just rose and fell for a full minute, his lips still parted. He didn't say anything though, just leaned up for more.

 

 

 

  
__

 

__  
__

 

____

 

____

  


__

__


End file.
